I Didn't Stop
by Pomegranate
Summary: A stand alone type of thing that's Duo's thoughts. Hints if Slash?


Gundam Wing is not mine.  
  
  
  
As I sat on my ass staring at the stars an epiphany came to me. I had a boner. Well,  
  
that wasn't the epiphany but just for background knowledge; I want you to know that it  
  
was the middle of the day, Heero and I were sweating on the black-top basket ball court,  
  
and, I had a boner.  
  
Back to the epiphany.  
  
I could never live in the colonies again, I thought as I watched the birds and the bees  
  
and the flowers and the trees. Things here were just so alive, brimming over with energy  
  
compared to the dying trees of L2. Damn, there was so much magic in the air that it was  
  
exciting me, you can't get crap like that on L2.  
  
It was to bad, I'd always wanted to have a salvage yard, ya know, do something that I  
  
was really good at. All the salvage yards on Earth sucked Lightening Count cock and the  
  
only way to get the good stuff was by ordering in space. Of course, if I opened up my  
  
own salvage place Earth-side then maybe that'd change...  
  
Chewing my lip, I fell back onto the pavement, deep in thought as my third leg waved at  
  
the sky. What the hell was I supposed to call that? Worldophillia? I was going to have  
  
to do something about it, it couldn't be healthy.  
  
So lost was I in thoughts of the Earth and mysterious sexual diseases, that I almost  
  
didn't here the crunch of expensive tires on gravel. Almost didn't here the slam of a pink  
  
limo door. What I felt however was a sudden whoosh of air that chilled my left side  
  
despite the 100 degree heat.  
  
''Heero?'' I peered around, he'd left me at her mercy. The little bastard.  
  
High-heels clicked impatiently against the pavement and I sat up to see Mary Kay's  
  
greatest triumph headed right for me with a such a look of determination in her  
  
cornflower eyes that it scared me. Such single-minded pursuit, such intelligence...all  
  
shoved into a tiny cage in the back of her mind, whimpering.  
  
Relena is a really smart kid, if she wasn't then she wouldn't be able to pull off half of the  
  
crap she gets away with. she didn't love Heero either, that I was certain of. It was just  
  
curiosity, suicidal tendencies, and unadulterated boredom that kept her attached to his ass  
  
like a five o'clock shadow. Everybody had their mask, even me, and her's was Heero.  
  
Little miss smarts fixed me with a glare that would have chilled Kushrenada to the  
  
bone before ordering point blank to tell where Heero was. ''Where the hell is he?'' I  
  
grinned, everybody thinks that she's so damned classy.  
  
''Don't know.'' I replied nonchalantly, not missing the look of disgust on her pretty  
  
painted face. Make up. Ye Gods the whores of L2 street corners didn't apply that much.  
  
It was well done though, the eyeliner not enough to be overwhelming but just enough to  
  
let anyone know exactly what she wanted. For the more innocent of you out there, here's  
  
a clue: It's not peace.  
  
She whirled on her heel, I guess I'd outlived my usefulness, and marched back to her  
  
limousine, perfect pink nails digging viscously into flushed pink palms. it amused me, as  
  
her limo gunned and sped into the sunset, that the pretty princess was just as hormonal  
  
driven as the rest of us. Maybe even more so.  
  
Speaking of hormones....I peered between my legs and sighed. It was still there. Not  
  
that it would have walked off but, hell, that would have been weird.  
  
I stood up and stretched languidly, a troop of jocks from school heading to the court  
  
immediately turned tail. Damn, there was going to be talk at school. Oh well, I smiled,  
  
the Ozzies won't suspect a 'queer', now will they? Oh well, queer or not I needed to take  
  
care of this. Quatre would help, for someone with such and innocent pair of baby blues  
  
that boy has a surprising collection of porn hidden under his bunk. That's it Duo, a  
  
pizza and a porn , then you can come back out here and ponder the importance of  
  
pollination. God I love Earth.  
  
A strong grip on my arm and the smell of musk and gunpowder. Hello Heero. I turned  
  
and looked at him, standing there with the basket ball under his sweating arm. He looked  
  
like he belonged on Earth. ''Scared of women?'' He frowned, man I can be an ass  
  
sometimes. ''Didn't have enough guts to confront a pretty girl with your partner at your  
  
back?'' I turned my back on him, pissed off. Not so much that he'd abandoned me then  
  
the fact that he never talked to her. Would that be so damned hard for him? She  
  
probably went to sleep muffling her sobs into her pillow while he slept like a baby. Just  
  
what the hell was wrong with him anyway?  
  
''How is she?'' The timbre of his voice was steady, did he even really give a shit?  
  
''Ask her your God damn self.'' Just once I'd like to hear him scream the name of  
  
someone who he wanted and was walking away, someone completely unreciprocal. I  
  
started to walk away, I wanted my pizza damn it and it wasn't as if my hard on was  
  
getting a better, if anything it was getting worse.  
  
''Duo.'' I didn't stop, it's not like we didn't share a dorm, if he wanted to talk then we  
  
could do it later. I was just to pissed off for him right then. ''Duo!''  
  
*After Thought*  
  
Heero never did say what he wanted to, Oz attacked the next morning and missions sent  
  
us in different directions. That was okay with me, I was still angry with him, angry and  
  
fed up with that 'Perfect Soldier' crap. It was getting clichÃ©. Besides, if I'd stuck around  
  
I'd of ended up being his side kick and I'm a side kick to no one.  
  
The War ended happily, as did the second one after that. We all grew up, even Heero,  
  
I got my Earth bound salvage shop and business is booming. Wufei is a preventer now  
  
with Sally and is dating some promising young soldier thing two desks down. Trowa is  
  
balancing his circus career on a tightrope with tea time with Quatre whose up to his ass  
  
in Winner Corp and loving it. And Heero, hell, he's doing whatever the hell pleases him.  
  
probably guarding Princess Pink. It's funny, now Relena's safety is his top prerogative, a  
  
total shift of gears.  
  
You know, he called me once, his voice is still on my machine. I was heading out the  
  
door with Hilde when he came on the machine saying some pretty serious stuff. But hell,  
  
that's history, two weeks ago. And, I didn't stop. 


End file.
